


Adventures in the RFA

by BlairCanWrite



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Blindfolds, Bondage, Car Sex, Chains, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dressing, F/F, F/M, Gags, Humiliation, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Public Sex, Roleplay, Strip Gaming, Submission, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vanilla, Whips, blowjob, lingere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairCanWrite/pseuds/BlairCanWrite
Summary: A collection of non-related Mystic Messenger (Main Character) smuts. Will differ between the different MC's. (Red haired, Blonde, Brunette)(These will be known as Red Mc, Blonde Mc and Brunette Mc.)





	Adventures in the RFA

Jaehee had had enough, and MC had had enough.

The way that Jumin bossed her around was getting unacceptable, so MC did something about it. Jaehee had become one of her best friends over her career in the RFA; she'd do anything for the secretary by now.

MC repeated in her head what she was going to say to Jumin as she waited in the elevator, as it would take a few minutes to reach the top floor.

_How dare you treat her like this._

_She should get an award for simply tolerating you each day_

_Zen has always been right_

_Scummy man_

The lift's doors opened quite suddenly and MC nearly jumped out of her skin. It was Jumin, and her face turned cold with determination.

"Jumin. Just the person I was looking for." She said in a monotone voice, a mockery of his expressionless tone in itself.

"Ah yes, MC," He greeted her by smiling and walking into the elevator, and pressed the button for his floor again. He knew what she was here for. "Nice to see you here. Are you looking for Assistant Kang?"

Mc folded her arms and let her red curls drape around her shoulders, so she could flip it seconds later to add just the right amount of attitude into her next sentence.

"I'm here to **talk** about Jaehee-"

"Assistant Kang."

"My friend!" MC declared. "You are the most..." she was lost for words, despite the lines she had been preparing for weeks now.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I am...?"

"A terrible person. Jumin Han. How dare you treat your employees like this!" MC raised her head and looked him directly in the eye, scowling as she brought him closer down by tugging on his tie.

But his face remained stone still.

She panted in anger, and shoved him hard in the chest. Jumin crashed backwards toward the elevator walls, but they were also so very almost at the top floor.

"Fucking bitch..." he muttered underneath his breath, rubbing the back of his sore head. "What was that for?"

"Being a douche." Mc said smugly

Jumin winced as the elevator doors opened. He stormed out and past a flustered Jaehee who abruptly stood up to straighten her skirt. MC wasn't far behind, a proud smirk on her face.

"Jumin! MC! What are you doing here?"

MC clasped her pale hands around her friends shaky ones.

"I'm here to help, Jaehee." She stated, a large grin plastered on her face.

Jumin rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers toward his office. "Did you want a meeting or not, MC?"

\-----------------------------

"So let me get this straight; you've wasted my time, come all the way here and assaulted me... to essentially just tell me to be nicer to Ass- Jaehee?"

"Precisely."

He clicked the tip of his pen in annoyance.

"How about this. I forgive you for this shit-show, and be a tad less harsh on Jaehee, and in return you'll only have to do one thing." He stated sternly.

MC paused. She didn't like his tone. "... depends. what is it?"

Jumin stood up and closed the door, so the drafting air stopped coming into the room. Jaehee looked over at the sudden movement, and worried for her friend. But still, she continued her work and pretended to think it'd be okay.

"You, just have to do exactly as I say." His hands moved to MC's shoulders, as he breathed words onto her neck. He settled his chin on her collar and drifted his hands down her arms instead.

MC shivered as Jumin let his hands work their magic. "And what does that entail?"

"It's 'sir' to you, girl." He grabbed her cheeks harshly. "Say it."

"What does that entail..." she hesitated, heart pounding in her chest, filled with anticipation. She swallowed in her pride. "Sir."

 _'For Jaehee'_ she lied to herself. She could've backed out by now if she wanted to, but she didn't want to.

"Good girl. You'll find out soon enough, if you let me." He turned MC's chair so that it faced him, and picked her up by the waist. Instinctively she wrapped her hands around Jumin's neck, latching onto his hipbones. 

"Remember," Jumin whispered into her hair "For Jaehee."

He lay her down onto his desk, and started to writhe her skirt off. While he did so, she helped bush back his blazer so that it would stop bunching in her face. 

Jumin spread her legs further and kissed around her neck, tingling her clit with his fingers through thin lace panties to feel her shiver underneath him. MC gave in to her desires and moaned. Jumin silenced her with his finger.

"Ah ah ah... wouldn't want Jaehee to hear you, now would we? After all, you're here, for her." He stated while removing his waistcoat and tie. 

MC was horrified with herself, but knew that she had to, and wanted to continue.

He pulled off her tights, carefully removing their suspenders. He began gently caressing and kissing her bare legs to make her way up to her pantyline, before stopping abruptly.

Jumin whispered softly to her, "You know... I'm not entirely convinced about letting Jaehee off for the day. How about we try something."

MC made a small huff of agreement. "Of course, sir."

"Perfect." He pushed MC further up the empty space on the desk, now she was just clothed in her underwear and blouse, pencil skirt nowhere to be found.

Jumin picked up her tights and his tie, knotting the tie around her eyes to act as a blindfold. 

"Wait... Wha- What are you doing, Sir!"

Jumin smiled at the way MC had immediately done all he had said, continuing to adress him as 'sir'.

"Gosh, do you always talk this much?" He tutted loudly as MC started panting. "I guess we'll have to..." he looked around for the now individual tight legs he had thrown about, and tied one of them around her mouth, in order to prevent her speaking properly. "Stop you from speaking at all."

He placed both of his hands around her waist gently and leaned into her ear, whispering softly "Unless you have any objections, of course?"

MC shook her head slowly, rubbing her thighs together to produce any sort of stimulation to her dripping heat.

"Excellent." He finished quietly.

When he noticed her squirming, he forced her legs open to stop her. "Ah ah ah, we'll have none of that until I say so, understood?"

He didn't give a chance for MC to respond, as he moved straight onto removing her blouse and bra until she was laid only in her black and pink lacy undies.

Jumin hummed in satisfaction of the sight before him, and, in the end, dressed her back up with her blouse. "Perfect." He chuckled at his work "You look like such a whore, Mc."

To add to his control, he used the remaining leg of her tights to tie her hands behind her back. "Now, lets get to work, shall we?"

Mc heard Jumin remove his belt swiftly, and unzip the fly of his trousers and untucking his shirt in the process. Her mouth gag was lifted off and instead placed around her neck, allowing her to breathe heavily.

She felt Jumin's rough palm at the back of her head, her mouth guided downward, and she braced to feel his penis in her mouth, a little scared as she still could not see.

The tip hit her lips, and when she had finally gained a little sense of where to go, she let his length enter her mouth, hearing the man moan a little as it did.

"Good girl," Jumin praised as he continued to fill Mc's mouth "Only a little more to go."

Her eyes widened, however unavailable to the view of Jumin. 

He grunted quietly, slowly moving his shaft inside her mouth, making her gag, hearing tiny wails come from her as she begged for air.

Mc started to panic, she was running out of breath, as Jumin continues to command his 'not until I say so.' In desperation, she began to bite at the end of his shaft, to which he cursed loudly and pulled out, allowing her to gasp heavily and pant for air.

Quickly, though he used one hand to squeeze her cheeks together and said angrily through clenched teeth into her ear "You have _no_ idea what the fuck you've just done..."

She barely began to utter a 'sorry' before being thrown against the window, exposed breasts and cheeks pressed and flattened. She could tell that more and more people started to notice, a few stopping and hopping excitedly, reminding her of just how high up yet visible the two were.

He spoke harsh, gritty words into her ears, "How difficult is it REALLY to follow my simple requests?" Hot breath travelled down from her ear toward her collarbone as Jumin ground his ever growing erection againt her bare backside

 

 

 


End file.
